A web press prints on a continuous roll of substrate. The web press includes a number of stations that perform operations such as unrolling the substrate, depositing primer, printing, drying, calibrating, and finishing. The stations may operate for short periods of time at different web speeds. To accommodate these temporary differences in web speeds, the stations may be separated by buffers. The buffers coordinate the different web speeds by adjusting variable length substrate paths within the buffers. The stations are also separated by maintenance platforms. The maintenance platforms provide room for the technicians to stand and access the adjacent stations.
The combination of the stations, buffers and maintenance platforms can result in a web press that has a large footprint. For example, the maintenance platforms can consume about 20%-30% of the footprint of the web press. Reducing the footprint of the web press allows the web press to be placed within a smaller work area and lowers overhead costs for the operator.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.